


Thank You

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Letters, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Thank You

## Dear Chris,

I don’t even know why I’m writing this, it’s already so hard for me. But there’s something I need to tell you otherwise my heart may explode.

First of all, I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am for all these amazing years with you.   
Thank you for all these parties from which we snuck out to have our own parties, alone.   
Thank you for being the most supportive friend I could ask for.   
Thank you for trying to protect us by being with Becca, I know I didn’t understand it when you told me about it but now I do, and I’m thankful.   
Thank you for ending things with her and telling me how you really felt.   
you for for making us official so soon, even though you probably didn’t feel really ready.   
Thank you for trying your best to balance your presidency duties with your boyfriend duties the freshman year.   
Thank you for being there for me when my friends were bailing out on me. Thank you for showing me around Maine.   
Thank you for taking me to this wonderful maze.   
And thank you for the memories we made there.   
Thank you for this whole road trip, thank you for being for me always.   
Thank you for helping me fight for Vasquez house.   
Thank you for remembering our anniversary and being so cute about it.   
Thank you for asking if I wanted to move in with you.   
Thank you for surviving this awful crash.   
Thank you for being the most wonderful roomate I could ask for.   
Thank you for trying so hard while I was complaining about things that didn’t matter.   
Thank you for not being mad at me when I told you about my investigation.   
Thank you for cheering me up.   
Thank you for having my back in these tough weeks.   
Thank you for helping me in bringing the Alphas down.   
Thank you for being there for me during the whole, crazy senior year.   
Thank you for all your nice words while I was crying working on another book.   
Thank you for being there, simply being next to me, while we were graduating.  
Thank you for asking me to marry you.  
Thank you for making me the happiest woman ever.   
Thank you for finding a perfect home for us.   
Thank you for making coffee every day just to make sure I won’t fall asleep writing my book.   
Thank you for trying to calm me down when I was yelling at you because I felt you didn’t understand me.   
Thank you for running after me after I ran away because of our argument.   
Thank you for always apologizing first, even though I should’ve done it.   
Thank you for fighting for our relationship.   
Thank you for being such an amazing fiance.   
Thank you for putting up with me while I was really annoying.   
Thank you for taking care of me while I was sick.   
Thank you for these amazing words you said before our wedding day.   
Thank you for choosing the flavor of cake I wanted.  
Thank you for these amazing six years.

Chris, thank you is not enough to express how thankful I am for you. It’ll never be enough. I will never be enough. I love with all I have, with all I am.

Tomorrow, before you’ll put on your suit and start waiting for me at the altar you will find this letter. And you will read how thankful I am for everything. And how unworthy of you I am. And how much I wish I was. And how much I wish you found someone better than me. Because Chris, I love you. Too much to let you marry the person I am. And even if you’ll hate me, I know I made the right choice. But for your tears that may show tomorrow—I am truly sorry. You are the most wonderful person I’ve met. And I am so thankful to have been able to spend so many years by your side. I’m honored to have been able to call myself your girlfriend.

And tomorrow, please don’t be sad. It’s for the better. You will be able to travel with your football team not having to stay with me all the time. You’ll be able to live your life just like you want. You’ll be able to love again.

And I guess, I need to finally finish writing this letter or it’ll be too long. So, in last words, I love you Christopher Powell. I always have and I always will. And I do hope our paths will one day cross again.

Yours truly,

Amy.


End file.
